


After Midnight in Manhattan

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 21x05, At Midnight in Manhattan, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: Sonny comes home to Rafael after his long, exhausting weekend.





	After Midnight in Manhattan

Sonny didn’t think he’d ever been so happy in his life as he was when he finally approached his apartment door. Literal tears had come to his eyes as he’d stepped off of the elevator and he knew that he was only steps away from a shower, comfortable clothes, sleep, and Rafael. 

The hallway seemed to stretch forever, but he finally made it inside, shedding his jacket and shoes before collapsing on the couch, stretching out across it, his head in Rafael’s lap.

Rafael rolled his eyes, but pulled his legal pad out from under Sonny’s head so that he’d be more comfortable. “So, how was your first ECAB shift?” he asked even though he was well aware of the answer. He didn’t know all the details, but he did know that Sonny hadn’t been home since Friday, and the few texts he’d received had been harried and sullen. 

Sonny grunted, running a hand over his face. “Well, let’s see. SVU caught three cases at 11:58 Friday night, all of which I had to arraign this afternoon. We spent the entire weekend busting our asses to make arrests. I now understand why you mainline coffee.” 

Rafael chuckled. He’d known it was only a matter of time. “And how’d it go?” he asked, running his fingers through Sonny’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly as he did so. 

“Two outta three held on bail. Pretty sure the third is gonna walk since the vic took a payout.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Rafael’s hand in his hair. 

“That’s still not bad.” 

If Sonny wasn’t so relaxed, he would have shrugged. “Pretty sure Judge McNamara was taking pity on me.” 

“I doubt that. McNamara is a good guy, but he’s not gonna hold someone on bail just so you feel better about yourself.” Sonny didn’t respond, just kept his eyes closed. “If you’re hungry there’s Thai in the fridge.”

Sonny honestly couldn’t remember the last time he ate. “If I could bring myself to move from this spot, I’d probably eat it.” 

“They won’t all be like this.” 

“Yeah?” Sonny looked up at him. “Your ECAB shifts weren’t bad back in the day?” 

He knew Sonny was tired so he didn’t get too offended at the ‘back in the day’ comment. “Oh, they were all horrendous, I was just trying to make you feel better.” 

“Great.” 

They were quiet then, Rafael continuing to massage Sonny’s scalp. He thought that maybe he’d fallen asleep when he spoke again. 

“Amanda is pissed at me.” 

That wasn’t really anything new, but still he asked. “Why?”

“Because I left. She says I abandoned her.” 

This made Rafael frown. He liked Rollins, and ever since he and Sonny had started dating they’d even struck up somewhat of a friendship, but he didn’t like her guilting Sonny, especially when it came to him improving himself. 

“You did what was best for you, and if she’s really your friend she’ll support that.” 

“Yeah…” Sonny sighed. “I hope once we’re not both sleep deprived and stressed—if that day ever comes—we’ll be able to sit down and talk about it instead of yellin’ at each other in the middle of the squad room.” 

Rafael laughed. “I bet Liv loved that.” 

“Oh, one hundred percent. It was definitely the thing she needed on top of everything else.” 

“It’ll all work out,” Rafael assured him, but the only response he got was the heavy rise and fall of Sonny’s chest. 

He’d want to change out of his suit and shower, and he really did need to eat something, but for now Rafael let him sleep. 


End file.
